The Game
by MaeLikesSarcasm
Summary: It was a game of seduction and desire. A game to drive the other mad. A game to leave each other dreaming about the other.But what happens when the game takes a dangerous turn to something more? AH FAX
1. Prologue

-The Game—

_Prologue_

It was supposed to be a game. A game of want, need, and desire. A game to drive the other mad, a game of jealousy, and one to out-do the other. The seductive touches, the flirty winks, and the heated kisses were supposed to be nothing but a game.

They never expected it to be anything more than that.

But the heart really isn't something you should mess with.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody, I'm not new to this fandom, but it's been a while since I hung around in the Max Ride section. Anyways, I'm Mae, and I'm 15 years old now. I've been hanging around this sit since I was 13 (so really…not that many years), but Maximum Ride was what brought me to fanfiction in the first place.**_

_**Alright, so this my first attempt at a story like this, so I'm incredibly sorry if it comes out strange. Especially the flirting, 'cause my form of flirting is like "Oh god, I really don't need to know your (context taken out)*laughs*" and " Wow…you idiot! *smiles like a maniac*.**_

_**Alright, enough about my failures. I hope you like the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a 15 year old girl, who has to climb counters to get dishes because I'm so short. If I was JP, I would have hired a butler to do all of that stuff for me.**_

**-The Game—**

**Chapter 1**

**Third P.O.V.**

Max walked down the hallways with her hips swaying back and forth, and her olive green flats squeaking against the dirty off-white tiles. She could feel the eyes of her fellow classmates following her every move, something Max never really understood or liked for that matter.

When she got closer to her locker, she noticed a tall figure with dark black hair leaning up against it. Her lips formed into a smirk; knowing that the fun was going to begin.

"Couldn't wait to see me, could you?" Max questioned him in a somewhat arrogant voice.

"Just passing by." He answered simply; his coffee black eyes twinkling mischievously. Max rolled her eyes at his answer, and started dialing in her combination. Right as she turned it to her last number, she felt a feather light touch going up her arm, causing tingles to erupt all throughout the left side of her body. She looked up at his tan face, and saw the smirk that painted his features. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he was enjoying the fact that he had the upper hand at the moment.

Max, determined to gain control, slammed her locker shut, and mustered up all of the charm she could. Her lips curled into a one sided smile, and her stunning honey-colored eyes sparkled. Max closed the limited space between them, and Fang gulped. He knew that whatever advantage he had over her was about to be brought to the ground with whatever she was going to pull.

"You know, I was thinking…" Max placed her hands on his chest, and slowly moved her hands in a circular motion. "…that maybe we could skip first period and spend a little alone time together?" She asked in a husky whisper. She looked up at him with half lifted eyes, and chewed her bottom lip; knowing that both would drive her competitor over the edge.

Fang stiffened under Max's touch, and once more gulped. He knew that if he didn't get out of there soon, Max would be in the lead. And in this game, power was everything.

Fang leaned down close enough as though her were going to kiss her, but stopped millimeters away from her shiny, coral pink lips. "I'll have to take a rain check." He mumbled. He pulled back away from her, and walked in the direction Max had come from. Max turned around to watch his retreating figure, a look of shock crossed her features, followed by determination.

With a mischievous smile on her face, Max walked in the opposite direction Fang had gone. She had a plan, and she would set it in motion soon enough.

**I'm so sorry this is short! There was a whole other part, but I didn't feel like it fit in with this chapter at all, and frankly...it was pretty lame. I didn't like it at all. I usually don't post chapters under 2,500 words, but I just can't seem to get these right. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. All though, it might take a few weeks.**

**Anyway, random question:_ What is the most craziest thing you've ever done?_**

**The most craziest thing I've ever done was go to this adventure camp, and I leapt off of a platform, twenty feet up, on hill. I was attached to cords and stuff, so I was safe, but I swung over fifty feet over a lake. The drop..was amazing. I dropped like over ten to fifteen feet, and then I almost swung into a tree. But you know, whatever. It was awesome.**

**What was funny was that the most scariest part for me was climbing onto the platform as opposed to jumping (or in my case, sliding) off. :)  
**

**Anyway, reviews are welcomed. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Seriously, I wasn't your guys honest opinion (even if you think this story is cliche, but if you tell me that, be prepared for my honest opinion). Tell me if you like it, you don't, or anything you think I should add. **

**-Mae (who's still feeling sea sick) :)**


End file.
